The existing cellular networks, such as (Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and IS95, are intended to provide a contagious and continuous coverage, so as to support the high terminal mobility expected from such systems. However, despite careful network design, indoor (in-building) coverage, or the coverage of places with high shadowing attenuation (e.g. tunnels) of such networks is often “patchy”, with “coverage Holes” at best, and no coverage at worst. The reason for the impaired indoor coverage is that the cellular base stations are usually placed outside buildings, higher than the average building heights, to provide large area coverage. Although the signal may be adequate at “street-level”, it is severely attenuated by the building material, reducing the signal power in-building, resulting in the poor converges. Loss of signal power (attenuation) depends on the building material and can be tens of dBs for each wall penetration. The problem is exacerbated in the 3rd generation systems such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and cdma2000, as these new systems have the capability of high data transmission, which results in lower information bit energy (Eb), and much reduced link budget and cell foot-print. Currently, the common solutions for providing indoor coverage are:                I) More outdoor base stations in the same geographical area, supporting smaller cell sizes.        II) Microcells.        III) Picocells (in-building cells).        IV) Conventional repeaters.        
Clearly all the above solutions (except the repeater solution) are very expensive and involve extensive investment in the cellular network infrastructure and are much more complex in planning and operation. There are other solutions such as repeaters that can be used to boost the signal in a given geographical area.
The repeater solution, although cheaper than a base station, has several drawbacks. These outdoor repeaters are still too expensive for a private user, and involve careful planning. Most use large directional antennas, or additional backhaul frequencies to reduce antenna gain specifications, which results in lower spectral efficiency and are capacity limited. The repeaters tend to transmit the maximum allowed transmit power and often cause increased interference in the network and accordingly may be unsuitable for network operators. The indoor repeaters are still cheaper than the outdoor version, but typically involve installation of high directional antennas on the roof, and ensured antenna isolation, creating costly demand for skilled installation and operation. Therefore, the system generally remains too complicated for an unskilled user and not sufficiently inexpensive for usage in a much localized coverage area.